There have been known technologies in which in an image processing system including an external apparatus and an image processing apparatus, the external apparatus is used to select the image processing apparatus for performing image processing, and a job is input from the external apparatus to the selected image processing apparatus.
For example, there is disclosed a technology in which in an image printing system including an image delivering apparatus and printers, when a user instructs the image delivering apparatus to print an image, the image delivering apparatus searches for printers capable of printing the image on the basis of the kinds of ink and a sheet size appropriate for printing the image, and displays a list of searched printers.